


The one where everything is mostly okay

by Hclxs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Laura Barton, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Cooper Barton Has A Lot Of Issues, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, I Ship Sam And Nat So Much It Hurts, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam Wilson is a Saint, This Is Totally A Sit Com With A Bunch Of Other Shit To, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Clint Barton, Uncle Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hclxs/pseuds/Hclxs
Summary: All Riley and Sasha want is a normal life, normal people, and for everything to be normal but normal is kinda impossible when you’re the twin six year old daughters of the Black Widow and Falcon with Hawkeye as a godfather and Captain America and Iron Man as honorary uncles. The good part is everything is usually okay except for when it’s not.





	The one where everything is mostly okay

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one-shot but I still couldn’t get parent Sam and Nat out of my head, so now it’s not. And at first it was just Riley but then Sasha appeared in my brain.

“What if the ducks drown?” 

Sam looked down at his daughter, Riley, “What?” He asked and glanced at the ducks in the pond for a few seconds. 

“What if the ducks breath in the water and die?” She tried clarifying but without much help. 

He tried not to smile, he really did, but it was impossible and a laugh escaped at Riley’s panic over ducks which caused her to pout. 

“It’s not funny!” She stomped her foot on the park grass and crossed her arms, looking very much like a tiny Tony Stark. 

Sam stifled his laughter as quickly as possible. “I don’t think they’ll drown, Ri, they kinda live on the water.” He hoped that answer would satisfy her but then again this was Riley. 

“What if they can’t swim?” At this she seemed on the verge of tears. 

“Hey,” He crouched down and got on her level. “The ducks can swim, no ducks are gonna drown today or anytime soon.”

”Potato drown.” Riley stated obviously as if it was obvious.

”Potato was a fish that you took out of the water.” He sighed, trying to figure out the right words that wouldnt cause a melt down. “He had to stay in water.” 

“But he wanted to be hugged!” She hollared at the top of her lungs, passerby’s watching them.

”You can pet the next fish but leave it in the tank, okay?” He tried to reason. “Just no hugging.”

Riley sighed, frowning but nodding. “Okay.”

”What’s this really about?” Sam brushed her curly hair out of her face, it was like her mother’s natural curl only a dark brown. 

“I told Sasha to not climb the tree and she fell.” She wipped her face harshly as tears started to fall. “And she got hurt.” 

Sam sat on the ground and pulled his daughter into his lap, she went willingly and tried to wiggle closer, hiding her face in his shirt. “Riles, Sasha fell and broke her collarbone but she’ll be okay.” He sighed, rubbing her back as she tried to calm herself. “It wasn’t your fault and she didn’t mean to get hurt, okay?” 

She nodded, pulling away to rub her eyes. “Can we take a baby duck home? He can live in the bathtub.” 

“No,” He laughed loudly at the question. “I don’t think your mom would approve.” 

“We could get a really big fish tank.” Her face lite up with excitement. “A duck tank! Like a fish tank just for ducks!” 

Sam laughed again, standing up and taking Riley in his arms. “Stop laughing. I’m being foreal!” She yelled as he carried her back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if panics over ducks happen to normal kids but I remember trying to figure out how they didn’t get stuck upside down and drown when they would stick their heads in the water. But I was a strange child and Riley is kinda based off that in this chapter.


End file.
